


the place you need to reach

by VickyVicarious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (to both of them), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, all their lives. so who knows if they even realize that they love one another, and. yeah this doesn't go well., they are both a wreck after this, they love one another but ozai is terrible and has pitted them against each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyVicarious/pseuds/VickyVicarious
Summary: What if Azula was the one who gave Zuko his scar?He took a deep breath and stood, turning to face his opponent. Ready to strike them down.And Azula smiled at him, from what suddenly seemed very far away.
Relationships: Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	the place you need to reach

**Author's Note:**

> Idea taken from an anonymous ask sent to captainkirkkk on tumblr.
> 
> The title is from 'Arsonist's Lullaby' by Hozier. When I went to go listen to it for the right lyrics to pick for my title, I stumbled upon [this truly excellent Azula + Zuko fanvid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5rpHaWp3vA) set to it. I highly recommend checking it out!

Zuko thought - he’d thought it would be General Bujing. It made sense, that was who he’d disrespected, that was what he had done that was wrong, speaking out of turn when he should’ve known _better_ -

When he said he wasn’t afraid to fight, he had thought it would be against someone who had done wrong. Someone who would hurt the very people that he was supposed to protect. Someone who the Fire Lord felt it his duty to support, but - but not a person who _mattered_. No one who would propose such a plan could really matter.

He took a deep breath and stood, turning to face his opponent. Ready to strike them down.

And Azula smiled at him, from what suddenly seemed very far away.

“Father,” Zuko said. He wanted to yank his head away, to stare at the seat of honor where Ozai sat watching, but his sister’s smile was so very sharp. “Father, I thought - I don’t -”

“You will fight for your honor,” his father said. Azula began walking forward, each step measured and slow. “Show that you are not weaker than a mere child. Learn respect from the princess who has always shown it.”

Zuko watched Azula approach, steady and smiling. Her hair pulled up and back, her hands relaxed at her sides. She was too young to fight an Agni Kai. Truthfully, Zuko was on the verge of being too young, himself - but it wasn’t right for her, barely past her tenth year. It had never been done, not that he knew of.

He hadn’t disrespected her. He hadn’t spoken a _word_ to her.

“Fight me, Prince Zuko,” Azula said, close enough now to touch. Her smile was a poison thing. She looked happy to be here. Proud of herself.

Of course she felt proud, she was about to defeat him in front of all the world. To dishonor him, to demonstrate that the prince was not only a fool but a weakling at that, unable to match his own younger sibling. Zuko felt such a _rage_ flare up in him suddenly, such a hatred that fire was sparking off his hands before they were even fully raised.

“I spoke with the Fire Nation’s best interest at heart,” he said, shifting his stance into a ready position. “I meant no disrespect!”

His voice rose to a shout against his will. His fingers were trembling. He wanted to turn, to face his father and ask openly for forgiveness. Azula shouldn’t be here. She was too young, she hadn’t been in the room. She would not be here unless Ozai was very angry.

Zuko had not fought his sister in years, since she had moved on to more advanced sets and a new firebending tutor more skilled than his own. Even so long ago, she had always won. Everyone in the Inner Palace knew the young princess was a prodigy, far outstripping her talentless brother.

Azula’s regal smile slid wider, showed her teeth. She finally lifted her hands.

“It’s alright, brother,” she said. Kept her eyes locked on his: “I will teach you respect.”

Zuko moved first, feeling something like a sob building in his chest. He already knew he would lose. He knew he would never win against her.

* * *

She didn’t tire. Didn’t err. Moved deadly, quick and precise and her fire bled _blue_ through the center of his own, again and again.

Zuko did his best. He didn’t hesitate, didn’t falter even when his techniques were shown to be lacking, again and again and brutally still more. She knocked him to the floor each time, and then stepped back.

Waited for him to get back up, every time.

Zuko _did_. He was sweating hard, his muscles aching, his heart racing. Small burns dotted his torso, souvenirs of a hundred successful hits. His hair was falling into his eyes.

For her part, Azula still looked perfect. The picture of an honorable warrior. Her breathing remained steady, her eyes shining bright. She grinned at Zuko as though they were playing a _game_ , as though Mom would be along soon and scold them for playing too rough.

Zuko’s breath came harder and harder. It was so loud in the quiet of the hall. He knew he was scowling, knew he looked a mess. He knew they could all see how this would end. He knew, knew without ever looking once, that Ozai would be frowning, displeased by his heir’s shameful display.

It wasn’t fair. Azula shouldn’t be here. She was too young, he hadn’t wronged her, she was too strong for him and Father _knew_ that, everyone knew he couldn’t defeat her -

She wouldn’t have fought to enter the meeting. She wouldn’t have spoken out of turn. She wouldn’t ever show such a disgraceful performance as _this_ , skidding down to her knees yet again, sobbing on a harsh breath out, shaking all over. Getting back up.

Azula knew respect. Zuko knew only that he couldn’t give up.

He _hated_ her for letting him rise every time. For never dealing the final blow. It was nothing but cruelty, but she kept smiling, she looked so so very _proud -_

* * *

This was no Agni Kai anymore.

Zuko could barely produce a single flame. He couldn’t think, couldn’t remember even the most basic forms. He even tried to _tackle_ her, graceless and inelegant and no honor to anyone involved. Of course he failed.

The deathly silence of the crowd had vanished, a low murmur filling the hall instead. It wasn’t proper, an Agni Kai deserved a respectful hush, but Zuko wasn’t fighting an Agni Kai anymore. He didn’t know what he was fighting. He only knew that he couldn’t stop, couldn’t give in, couldn’t let himself fall and stay fallen because if he did -

If he did, Father -

He had been crying for a while now. Azula wasn’t smiling anymore.

Her form was still perfect, but her face had grown pale. She didn’t wait as long for him to rise from each new blow; dove back in the instant he staggered upright, hit harder each time. Her fire was so hot against his bare skin, new burns on his chest pulling with each gasping breath. He could tell she was growing frustrated. Knew she wanted him to just give up.

He didn’t know if she understood why he couldn’t. If his opponent had been anyone else, any other person, he would. He’d let himself slide to the floor and accept his defeat with grace. He’d still lose his honor, still fall far in the eyes of his people, but he would be seen as a prince who’d made a mistake and could learn from it. The consequences wouldn’t last forever.

If he allowed his sister to defeat him like this, in front of everyone like this, with his honor on the line - if Zuko surrendered here, Ozai would never look his way again. He couldn’t explain how he knew this; he’d simply understood, from the moment he saw Azula. His father had chosen this test for him, had ordered him to _learn respect_ , and if he lost here he would lose everything.

Azula hit harder and harder and _hotter,_ her eyes panicked now. She was so smart, had been a genius from the cradle. She’d always been better than Zuko, had always been the clever one who thought things through to their conclusions. How was it she hadn’t seen the ramifications of this from the start?

Everyone knew an Agni Kai could only end in surrender or death.

Azula sent him tumbling again, rolling to a painful halt on the edge of the raised platform. Zuko gasped, choked down bile. When he lifted his head he saw the Fire Lord, seated directly across from him. His face was shadowed, beyond the reach of the torches, but he sat tall and strong.

Zukostared into those shadows as he dragged himself to his knees once again, thought a tiny formless prayer, just _please._ He didn’t know who he was asking, or for what.

“Azula,” the Fire Lord said, voice firm and clear. “ _Teach him_.”

Zuko didn’t have any time to move. She stepped in front of him, blocking his view of his father. He had no time, no strength to rise anymore regardless, could only look up at her and -

And she looked so _scared -_

But her fist was drawn back and burning the brightest blue. It shot forward and Zuko was too tired to dodge. He’d known all along it would end like this.

He forgot not to scream.

* * *

The Fire Lord pronounced that Prince Zuko had shown great dishonor during his Agni Kai. He had refused to stop fighting; his inability to acknowledge the superior strength of his opponent was a shameful display that only highlighted his own weakness. As punishment, he was banished. Only when he captured the Avatar would he regain his honor and be allowed to return home.

All agreed that Princess Azula had shown great skill and wisdom. Though only a child, she had completely outmatched her older opponent, and her future clearly held great promise. Her only error was small, hardly worth mentioning, a perfectly understandable fatigue after such a drawn-out battle: the final blow losing its distinctive blue heat, fading to a cooler orange just before it hit.

**Author's Note:**

> My first thought upon seeing that prompt was that Zuko wouldn't refuse to fight _Azula_. And then I had to wonder if it would change anything, really, and what would provoke her to give him such a terrible burn at that time, and. Well. Ozai didn't want him to come out of that fight; regardless of whether Zuko fought or not he was always gonna end up banished (if not dead).
> 
> Iroh POV through this is terrible to think about as well. It's not a quick thing, this time. He had plenty of time to hope that maybe Zuko would just stop and his reputation could eventually recover, or Azula would just knock him out, they're both kids after all surely nothing _too_ terrible is going to come of this... All while knowing deep in his heart that everything about this bodes very ill.


End file.
